The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Food and nutrition are at the core of a child's growth and development. Indeed, healthy eating and healthy drinking contribute to overall healthy growth and development in children, which includes, for example, healthy bones, skin, energy levels and cognitive development. Healthy eating and drinking also contributes to a lowered risk of, for example, dental caries, eating disorders, constipation, malnutrition, and iron deficiency anemia.
It can be extremely stressful for parents when a child refuses to ingest essential or nutritional fluids such as water, milk and medicine. A child tends to be even less cooperative when he or she is tired, not feeling well, being shouted at, being pressured, being rushed, etc.